An Impossible Anomaly
Though most radio stations available in the US South West range from digits in the late 80's to digits in the early 100's, there does exist an anomaly seen in certain 2006 model stereo systems from the same year. This anomaly was discovered in 2007 by the late Franklin Peters, who had been travelling with his then-partner Rebecca Smith. The couple was traveling from Phoenix, Arizona to Las Vegas, Nevada for their friend Marissa Russell's birthday. Smith had recalled that the two of them had left their home a little later than they had wanted as her and Peters had gotten into an argument about something pertaining to their luggage. This discussion had ultimately resulted in them leaving at around 3:30 PM. The couple had planned on taking a detour towards the Grand Canyon, but had found that it would have been impossible given the time and rate at which they were traveling. Smith recalled stopping at a restaurant some time during the journey, and entering it on her own. Peters would remain in the car. When Smith returned with their food, Peters seemed agitated. Upon asking what was wrong, Peters described to her what he had discovered. As Smith describes, he spoke to her very excitedly. He explained to her how he, in his boredom, was turning the radio dial about randomly before accidentally stumbling upon what he believed to be a secret radio station. Peters explained that the radio was tuned to the frequency of 44.61, a frequency which would have been otherwise impossible if not for this specific stereo model's design. According to Peters's partner, Peters had a near photographic memory, hence his remembrance of the method to access the channel. The method, though previously believed to be dangerous, given the radio station's recent termination, has since been determined as being perfectly safe. Using dials and buttons that one would find on this model of stereo, Peters described as follows: (Bear in mind that the vehicle must be stationary) Using the tuning knob, place a fingernail in an indentation as close the the apex of the knob as possible, and turn it clockwise exactly 720 degrees. Press the volume knob inward, and mute the radio. Whilst the radio is muted, repeat the same method done in reverse, turn the knob 720 degrees counter-clockwise. Unmute the radio. Tune to a radio station in between 102.9, and 106.7. (numerous cases have described anything within this range ultimately working) Open the stereo's menu options, and tune the bass level to 6. Mute the radio. Unmute and turn the knob exactly 1080 degrees clockwise. Mute the radio. Unmute, and repeat the previous step in reverse. If the station is within the range of 87.5, and 92.3, repeatedly press the mute/unmute button until the numbers on the display begin to become distorted. Soon, the digits on the radio should begin to take the shape of the aforementioned frequency, 44.61. Individuals having succeeded in this method have reported hearing segments of popular songs from the 60's and 70's being faintly played through constant static. It is believed that the station was designed to take sound bites from other radio stations as a sort of permanent preview radio station. Reports claim that noises such as increasingly loud shouting of an adult male, the shattering of glass, banging on different materials (the most common being wood), low-toned voices speaking of plots to rob and/or kill certain named individuals, and an adult female repeating a series of numbers, in languages ranging from English, Spanish, Romanian, Mandarin, and Latin. It is believed that the majority of sounds heard are also taken from adverts heard on other radio stations. However, many speculate that the sound bites taken are not random at all, but are, in fact carefully organized codes formed from the titles of the songs played. Such songs as "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash, "Runaway" by Del Shannon, "She Loves You" by The Beatles, and "Like a Rolling Stone" by Bob Dylan. The other sound bites are often dismissed as filler in between the songs featured on this station, and are most likely there as an attempt to drive away those who may have found the radio station accidentally. The reasons for the station's existence are as of yet unconfirmed, but it is commonly believed that the station is meant to be found by specific individuals who happen to be in the areas where the frequency is available. It is speculated that the source of the broadcast is located somewhere in between the cities of Los Angeles, California; Salt Lake City, Utah; Phoenix, Arizona; and Las Vegas, Nevada; as the frequency is only able to be accessed when within range of these cities. Many have stated that the station is an abandoned radio frequency which happened to have been left turned on, and is, in fact, automated. However, many radio hosts and experts in the field of deciphering code have stated that an algorithm as complex as that which is being broadcasted is simply not possible, and would have to have been operated manually by a living individual. The repeated numbers, have been found to be more puzzling. Almost 100% of the time, listeners found that the series of numbers linked perfectly with their current car's model number, coordinates of the vehicle's manufacturing, and even the range of years that the car had been owned by the listener. For instance, Franklin Peters had owned his 2001 Pontiac Aztek he had owned from years 2003 to 2007 (Smith stated that they had to replace their stereo in 2006 because the original was stolen from their vehicle). On July 13th, 2007 Franklin Peters was killed in a Hit-and-Run incident. The suspect's vehicle, a green 1972 Ford Maverick, has since been involved in several identical incidents afterward. All instances involve the individual who had accessed the radio station to have been hit as they were walking across a four-way intersection when the aforementioned suspect's vehicle ran the red light, and killed the individuals who accessed the station. The suspect also seemed to have no issue with collateral damage. Eyewitness reports claim to have seen the license plate number as being only four digits; 4461, a plate number not registered to anyone in the United States. The company responsible for making the stereo, Akai, has denied any and all claims of their knowledge to the stereo's abilities to access the stations. Fourteen total people have claimed to have accessed this radio station, and since Franklin Peters's Case in 2007, seventeen people have been killed in fourteen identical cases to the first. Efforts to track the frequency have proven fruitless, as the source had been found to move quite frequently. The radio station has been reported dead as of 2013. Category:Ritual Category:Weird